I Have A Squib For A Sister
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: A pair of twins, and only one of them is invited to Hogwarts... (Need better title!)


Title: I Have A Squib For A Sister  
  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A pair of twins, and only one of them is invited to Hogwarts...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, darnit. I own Joe, Susan, Jake, Natasha and Melanie, but that's ALL. Corey, Billie, Peggy and Thomas own themselves... Dear gods, I wish I owned Fred and George though... (They aren't in it yet, just expressing my feelings on the subject. ^^)  
  
Notes: Erm... Virtual cookies if you can tell me whose mum Susan really is. *grin* (No, Miss Yumi, you may not answer, because you know full well whose mother she is.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGH!!"  
  
Natasha woke with a start, hearing her older brother's shout, and hurried to his room to inspect, all the while wondering if he was being murdered. (She -did- read way too many horror books, after all.) Muttering his name under her breath repeatedly, she burst into his room to find her brother, paler than he'd ever been and staring fixedly at... An owl. Natasha blinked, wondering how he could be so startled when confronted with such a cute little bird. Sighing, she walked through the room, past her brother and opened the window for the really quite annoyed owl, who perched on her brother's bedpost and held its leg out, looking somewhat important. Her brother - whose name I shall now reveal to be Jacob - blinked at the creature, but Natasha had the presence of mind to go over and relieve the bird of a letter, and with that the regal-looking owl flew off out of the still-open window. Natasha grinned, holding the letter out to her brother.  
  
"Aah, this letter, 'tis addressed to you, mine brother!" She said, her voice taking on a fake Irish lilt. He scowled at her and took the letter from her hand, opening it and reading it quickly before laughing out loud.  
  
"I've been accepted to some sort of magic school! Ha! No such thing as magic, everybody knows that!" He managed to splutter between giggles. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Jake, my dear brother," She couldn't have added more sarcasm to the word 'dear' if she'd tried. "have you -never- wondered about all those odd things you do? I mean, other than just being you. For example, when you accidentally made mother dear's hair turn pink when she told you to clean this mess?" She smirked, motioning toward the near uncrossable floor of her brother's bedroom.  
  
"Alright then, Tash, supposing there -is- such thing as magic. How come you didn't get a letter? We're twins, remember, you idiot? It's -your- birthday today too." He argued. She blinked. Maybe he -was- right, after all, and this letter -was- bogus.  
  
"Wait a second..." She muttered, hitting upon an idea. Raising her voice a little so it was more than a mutter, she turned chocolate-coloured eyes toward Jake once more. "Just 'cause we're twins, doesn't mean we both have magic and whatnot. I could never do any of those strange things of yours." The last sentence held a tinge of badly disguised jealousy. Jake, albeit unfortunately, picked this up, and grinned broadly.  
  
"I'll ask mom and dad. Maybe I'll get to go." He declared, before hopping off his bed and walking calmly out of the room, leaving a rather irritated sister behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom! Dad! I got this letter and... Oi, you guys, get up!" Jake walked into his parent's room shouting. His mother woke first, yawning, then sitting up and reaching for her glasses. Once they were perched on her nose, she gave him a look of tired confusion.  
  
"What is it, hon?" She asked groggily, not surprised as to the lack of his sister. Jake grinned widely and took a running jump onto his parents' bed, landing comfortably in the small gap between both his parents. Anybody with half a brain could see he'd practised this.  
  
"Well, I got this letter about a magic school, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" He handed the letter to his mother, who read it and smiled broadly, reaching over to nudge her still-sleeping husband.  
  
"Joe... Joe, wake up... You need to read this..." She said to him soothingly. He grunted a few times, but eventually sat up and rubbed his eyes free of the sleep-induced blurring.  
  
"Whassa matter, Suzie?" He asked, slurring slightly on the vowels as a result of his sleepy stupor. She handed him the letter, and he read it over three times to make the words make sense. He blinked and looked at his wife. "Is he going?" He asked shortly. Susan smiled at her son.  
  
"If he wants to." She said. Apparently these words triggered some sort of chain reaction because Jake leapt up, shouting madly.  
  
"YEAH! Aah, I love ya mom!!" He shouted, bouncing on the bed which made the room vibrate just a little - him being 11 and all. His mother giggled and his father grinned, but nobody saw his sister glaring from the doorway. 


End file.
